An Unforgettable Encounter
by katielz
Summary: An Unforgettable Encounter is about the blooming love between a vampire and a man. The man is being targeted to become part of an almost 2000 year old war. Can their love survive all of the havoc?
1. I Flashbacks

**Welcome to my new Story:**

An Unforgettable Encounter 

**Rachelle and I are writing this story together, so please do not steal! **

**All characters belong to us.**

**I hope that you guys enjoy it!**

**Please read and review.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The harsh and bitter winter wind was whipping around my knee length jacket, causing it to billow open. This sent an involuntary shiver running up my body.

I scowled into the wind, for it matched my mood perfectly. Ever since I left Dreada earlier today, he has been haunting me non-stop. Those last words as I left the castle almost sent me reeling.

_"You don't know what you're doing Mianna!" Dreada had yelled at me. His normally soft voice had tripled in volume.  
_

_"Oh, I don't?" I had whirled back around to face him. "You think you know everything! Just because I don't want to be sacrificed for the crowning, doesn't mean that you have to treat me poorly by locking me up in a dungeon!" _

_  
Dreada's face recoiled back and he flinched slightly. All of the members in the house heard this and began whispering about what had happened yesterday between Dreada and I.  
_

_  
He had asked me to be the sacrifice for the crowning yesterday morning and I had gotten angry with him and refused. Dreada insisted it was an honour and that I should be taking it with great pride.  
_

_The crowning was a procedure when a new coven leader had to be chosen. Dreada was becoming the new leader and he wanted me to be the sacrificial woman. If the new leader is a male, he must select a woman of his choice and drink some of their blood, and then that woman had to become his wife, vice versa if it was a female becoming a leader. Dreada had chosen me, and I refused. Being vampires and all, it didn't really matter that we had to drink one another's blood, but it made you belong to someone else when they drank your blood.  
_

_If one refuses in our castle, they are kicked out, unless the chosen leader says otherwise. Dreada said he would not banish me from our castle, but I wanted to leave. _

_  
His soft voice had returned, and he whispered, "Mianna, if you go out there into the city, you know what will happen to you." The hairs on the back of my neck stiffened, and Dreada noticed this. He had me back under control, or so he thought. "The Dagans are always out there. You know that they will destroy you the instant they find you."  
_

_I knew this to be true, but it wasn't going to stop me.  
_

This vague memory was already haunting me and it had only been a couple of hours since I had walked away from my coven, The Sultanna. We were known as the good vampires of our city. Bucharest held two types of vampires within its city limits. There were us, The Sultanna, the vampires who did not feed directly from human's throats, but instead blood banks. We always felt so guilty and burdened from having to kill people and take their blood.

The Dagans were a whole different story. They wouldn't think twice about killing a human. They despised them, and they always take the chance to kill them and take their blood. The Sultanna and The Dagans also happen to be enemies.

Back in the early 300's we used to be one whole coven that lived at our castle, on the edge of Bucharest City, Romania. When a war broke out between the one vampire who wanted desperately to feed from humans, and the leader of the castle at that time, everything became chaotic. Feyen, the rebellious vampire, and our leader at the time, Gorgen, had a massive fight, and many vampires were destroyed. A fire erupted into flames and the castle was almost ruined.

Feyen fled with a number of vampires who sided with him. They now occupy the underground in Bucharest. They terrorize humans and Feyen is currently trying to build up an army to over throw my castle.

Well, not my castle anymore I guess.

If you leave the castle, you are on your own. You do not have any protection against the Dagans in the streets. They will kill you on sight because they can smell that you are a vampire. All of the Dagans are instructed to destroy any unknown vampire.

They are building up an army by changing humans in vampires. The transformation is a very painful process. The vampire doing the changing has to make sure to get enough venom into the human, and not take a lot of blood.

The Dagans are targeting the strongest, most powerful, and most witty humans. Astuteness and stealth are traits that they are looking for. The Dagans are very serious about getting revenge and taking back the castle.

That is why it is dangerous to be out here by myself. However, Dreada seems to forget that I am carefully protected. I know how to defend myself in certain situations. I know how to creep along the sides of the streets without making a sound, and how to go unnoticed to those around me.

As I walked through a deserted park, I saw an abandoned bench and I decided to sit down. I threw my pack on the ground beside the bench and slumped down onto it. I ran my fingers through my tangled hair as I thought about what I should do next.

_My sister would know what to do._

Laila was the world's greatest sister. She was anything but mean towards me. Laila always understood me. She could read people's personalities well, and she always knows how to comfort everyone.

Laila was devastated when she learned that I was leaving. I hadn't told anyone about it either. She just automatically knew because I had rejected Dreada yesterday.

_After the fight between Dreada and I, I ran to my room where I sat on the windowsill and contemplated what I was going to do. I heard the door quietly open and then shut. A soft, but stern voice said to me, "You're leaving, aren't you?"  
_

_I nodded my head slightly and whispered to Laila, "I can't be here anymore. I don't like Dreada and he won't leave me alone until I succumb to him, and I won't ever. I hate this life, being cooped up here in this castle all of the time. I need to do something, something adventurous."  
_

_"You know how dangerous it is to go out there Mianna." I opened my mouth to protest, but she somehow knew I was going to interrupt her, for she said, "don't you dare say it isn't dangerous out there. You know perfectly well what it's like out there." Laila had finally come up behind me and grabbed my shoulders and turned me around. She knelt down in front of me and took hold of both my hands. _

_  
I stared into my sister's eyes. They were a brilliant icy blue colour. She had long blonde hair, and an angular face. She was breathtakingly gorgeous. I traced her features and she put her hand on my hair._

_  
"Mianna, I know that you are upset here, but please do not leave. I know that you are waiting for the right man, well, vampire, to come along." I blinked up at Laila and furrowed my eyebrows.  
_

__

"Don't give me that look, I know that you long for someone to be with you. I know what you were like after Dam-" I desperately shook my head, begging her not to bring that up, and she stopped. Laila looked me sternly in the eyes, and I could feel myself softening under her words. 

_  
I really did want someone to be there with me. Laila had the perfect companion, Hugo. They were almost inseparable. I loved Hugo like a brother, I couldn't think of any other man more perfect for her.  
_

__

"Laila," I shook my head, closing my eyes. "I cannot stay here any longer. You know that I can fend for myself. I learned how to fight." 

_  
Laila stood up and kissed my forehead, "Please be careful, and come back to me one day." She then turned around and walked out of the room.  
_

_She knew that there was no changing my mind. Once I had set my mind to something, I became determined to complete it. My current goal was to leave the castle, leave Dreada, and leave my loving sister._

I leaned forward, setting my elbows onto my knees and putting my head into my hands.

_What am I going to do? Where am I going to go?_

I had packed my main provisions with me: clothing, bathroom items, lots of money, and a key for the blood bank nearby in town. Money was not an issue at the moment. I was thinking if I could obtain a real job. Act as a real person and earn money, buy an apartment and try to blend in. I could be extra cautious around the city and try not to go out as much at nighttime.

Not all of the Dagans are very smart. Some of them just like thinking that they are in power; they do not take into consideration their protection. Most of them get destroyed as a newborn by vampires within The Sultanna.

I lay down onto the bench and pretended to get some sleep. Vampires couldn't really sleep, but they could go into a sort of trance. We could get visions, which were like dreams. But sometimes they could be visions of the future. Only really powerful, strong, and older vampires could obtain these types of visions.

I could not do this specifically, but I could grasp at some of the nearby visions that were going to happen any second. I vaguely heard footsteps in my direction. I started going into the trance and I saw two silhouettes walking towards me.

I snapped open my eyes and peered up at two police officers walking towards me. I sat up and grabbed my bag off of the ground and started walking away.

"Hey!" One of the officers called to me in a deep, gruff voice. I could smell the blood lingering beneath the surfaces of their skin.

The venom started to pool into my mouth and I quickly swallowed it back, taking smaller breaths. I reluctantly turned towards them and raised my eyebrows. "Yes?" I replied in a sweet voice. I feared that my eyes would be black because of the smell of their blood. I had forgotten what fresh blood tasted like because I hadn't been outside in the city in so long. I kept my head down, facing the ground, but peering up at the officers underneath my eyelashes, who had now stopped beside me.

I saw the second officer motion to the first one to be cautious. I smirked to myself and thought, _if they only knew…_

I decided to play dumb; and so I raised my head up all the way once I knew my eyes had retreated back to its original colour and said again, sweetly, "What can I do for you? I realize that I should not have been sleeping on the bench so late into the night. I was merely stopping for a rest and my tiredness overcame me. I am terribly sorry, I'll be on my way now." I turned back around and started to walk away from them, when the first officer called out to me.

"Do you have anywhere to go?" He tried to say in a seductive manner.

_Perverts. _I thought to myself. _Just what I need; police officers should not be perverts_.

"Yes, I have somewhere to go, I was just making my way there tonight. I'm going to stay with my friend," I lied, answering their questions.

The second officer, who was bigger, said, "Alright then young lady, carry on." The officers turned and retreated in the opposite direction.

_If you only knew how 'young' I really was._

I smirked to myself again and continued walking down the dirt pathway and onto a deserted street. There were a couple of cars coming down the road, so I walked on the sidewalk instead.

There were a few shops and restaurants that were still open. Restaurants were obviously out of the question, seeing as I couldn't eat food. I should probably go into a place that has a restroom and fix myself up before I do anything else.

There was a café nearby. Perfect, I can just go in and pretend to use the computer.

I swung open the door and the bell tinkled loudly, making my sensitive ears cringe. The café was practically empty except for a couple eating dinner, and some other people at computers and tables. A guy, about 6'2 came up to me, I assumed he was a waiter.

"Hello there, what can I do for you?" He asked, smiling with his white teeth.

"I'm okay, I just need a computer," I replied, pointing over to the computers.

"Alright, let me know if you need anything." The waiter smiled at me again and walked away.

I decided to go into the bathroom first, before making any rash decisions about finding a place to stay.

I veered away from the computers and walked across the dimly lit room. I glanced out of the corner of my eyes and saw a bunch of the male waiters pointing at me and sizing me up. I suppressed a growl and shoved the bathroom door open. The door slammed against the wall and I threw my pack on the ground.

I went over to the sink and turned the faucet on aggressively, splashed my face with water and leaned against the edge of the sink.

I gazed up into the cracked mirror, and saw my reflection meeting my eyes, I was a mess. My long, blonde, curly hair was tangled up and there were a couple of dirt smudges on my checks. I straightened my back, and my true height of 5'5 was noticeable. I had broad shoulders and muscular arms. I had a very lean figure and small hands and feet. My eyes had gone black because of the men in the front room and my ruby lips were pressed firmly together.

I scrubbed against the dirt on my face until it was gone and dried my face off. I went into a stall and changed into some cleaner clothes, but I kept my long jacket on, because it was still wintertime.

As I came out of the stall, I yanked a brush from my pack and pulled it through my hair, making it look like its normal, sleek self. I applied a little bit of shadow to my eyes and gloss to my lips to make myself look somewhat presentable.

After I was finished, I threw my pack across my shoulders and looked at myself in the mirror. My eyes had retreated back to their colour, which was a vibrant green. The green and my blonde hair stood out amongst my other features.

I walked forward until I was close to the mirror and my eyes slowly went back to black. I took deep, unsteady breaths and balled my hands up at my sides. I bore my teeth in a menacing glower, and my sharp teeth reflected about the light from the room, and I smashed my fist into the mirror.

Time seemed to slow down as shards of glass spattered around and into the sink, creating a shattering noise that splintered right through my ears. I ignored the howling noise in my ears and brought my fist up to my mouth, where blood was now pouring out. I sniffed it and became immediately repulsed by what I was. I was a bloodthirsty vampire. I licked the blood off of my knuckles and walked out of the bathroom.

Everyone had turned his or her eyes towards me when I walked out of the bathroom. "Mirror fell down," I stated and walked back over to the computers.

I sat down roughly into a chair and wiggled the mouse. The computer came back to life and I opened up the Internet.

I typed in 'Bucharest – Apartments'.

I was given a variety of them, and I immediately scanned my options. I needed an apartment that wasn't too classy, but not too poor looking. It could not be an apartment that was in the middle of town; that was where the Dagans resided.

I never knew the real reason as to why we never went after them. We knew where they lived and we were much stronger than them, at the time at least. Now they probably matched our strength. I think that Gorgen did not want to have another war, so he just let them be.

When Gorgen died in the second war, it was then we knew Feyen wanted revenge. This second war happened about 100 years after Feyen left and created his own coven. We were still stronger than he was at the time and therefore, we defeated him, again. It was another brutal fire that destroyed many vampires.

This time, I did not know who was going to win. I did not know when Feyen was going to attack the castle, or how he was going to do it. All I knew was that he was building up his army.

I finally found an apartment on the opposite side of town as the castle. The castle was on the west side, so the apartment was at the edge of the city on the east side, and then the Dagans were in the middle. Hopefully the Dagans would not be mingling in the east side of the city. Strategically, they would be between they're lair, and the castle, protecting themselves from my vampires.

I printed off the page and quickly shut off the computer, threw a five-dollar bill at the waiter and walked out of the Café, onto the street. I breathed in deeply, getting rid of the smell of the human's blood from my lungs. I would have to practice controlling myself before I get a job, if I decide to get a job.

I also made a mental note to drink soon, for I was starting to become hungry, in a way that could only be satisfied by blood. I was lucky that I had a couple of packages in my pack that could last me about 2 weeks, if I used it wisely.

I started walking down the street. It was now late at night, and I would have to be careful and keep a watchful eye out for any vampires nearby. I really did not want to come into any trouble on my first night alone. It would not be good for me to get destroyed tonight.

The only way for a vampire to be destroyed is to have their blood drained from their system. Blood is the fuel for vampires, and without it they become weak. Then, the killer would set the vampire to flames. Being consumed by flames can also destroy a vampire.

I was walking in the direction of the apartment. It would probably take me all night to get across Bucharest. I didn't mind though, I had all the time in the world. I could easily run all of the way, but that would attract too much unwanted interest.

The streets had finally become deserted, as the moon was high in the sky. It was nighttime and people were starting to go to sleep now. Every now and then I would walk past a couple holding hands and my heart would clench.

_If only he was here with me-_

My head snapped to the right, as a rich smell of something sweet hit my nostrils, and the smell was very familiar. The scent was powerful and mixed with that of a human's. I assumed a Dagan was stalking a human in the middle of an alleyway, so I turned down the alleyway and crept along the wall; noticing a human up ahead and a vampire creeping along behind it.

Finally the human turned around and the unknown vampire straightened up and the human saw him and turned back around, walking briskly. I kept my pace up and I hoped that the vampire would not notice me yet. The human came to a dead end and they turned around.

I saw that it was a very good-looking male. He was about 6 feet tall, with broad shoulders and very muscular arms. He had brown hair that came over his eyes, and he shook it aside, trying to see who was following him. He was wearing dark blue jeans, a white sweater with a black jacket overtop. His breath was coming out in misty puffs because of the cold. He had an angular face and brown eyes. He was an overall attractive man and I felt sorry for him that this vampire was stalking him.

This man doesn't have to die, I could save him right here, and right now. I know that I would draw attention towards myself and probably expose myself out here in the city, without the comfort of my castle.

I jumped up onto the garbage bins that were against the wall and ran quietly across all of them until I was almost directly behind the vampire stalker.

"Well Brett, what do we have here? You can come easily with me," The vampire said. His voice was so recognizable, but I couldn't place it. "Or we could do this the hard way." His sentence left a ring of malice through the air and bounced back off the walls in the enclosed alleyway.

As soon as I was in the way of jumping onto the vampire's back, Brett looked up at me; his brown eyes widened with fear and surprise. I quickly put my finger to my mouth and mouthed a quick 'be quiet' then I leapt off of the garbage bin.

I crouched down in the middle of the air and steadied myself to land onto his back, and hopefully push him down into the dirt, but the moment I almost landed on him, he turned around and swung his arm out. I recoiled and flew back and hit a nearby pile of garbage, a loud thud echoed around us.

I pushed myself up and I fell back down instantly.

"Dameon?" I whispered. "Oh my…you're alive, but how?" My voice was strangled as I tried to make sense of who was in front of me.

_Laila and Dreada came up to me after the second war was finally over. We had won again and Feyen had retreated back to his lair in the city. We were lucky this time, for Feyen had somehow managed to get inside the castle. Someone was inside the castle letting Feyen and his vampires in.  
_

_ "Oh Mianna, I'm so sorry." Laila crouched down in front of me and buried her head into her hands. I knelt down beside her and whispered, "What's wrong?"  
_

_ "Dameon is dead," Dreada had stated, and my whole body had tightened, and I burst out in sobs.  
_

"You never died in the second war, that…fire…" I stuttered.

Dameon's husky voice replied, "No, I never did. It's a shame to see you here like this, finally seeing me after more than 1700 years. You were created after that first war, correct?" I nodded briefly; I couldn't believe he had already forgotten about me. "But you were there for the second war right?" He continued on as if my heart wasn't breaking.

I gasped, "You. You were the one who let Feyen into the castle."

"My darling, ever intuitive still I see. That is good, you will make a fine addition to the coven." Dameon took advancing steps towards me.   
But before he could get any closer, I stood up and Brett started running past us. Before Brett could go any further, Dameon ran in front of him and pushed his chest. The force sent Brett flying through the air and he hit the brick with a resounding thud. I could smell the blood that started to leak through Brett's clothes. Thankfully he was still alive, and conscious.

I cringed slightly and started walking towards Dameon, ready to fight for my life. He had shattered my heart into a thousand pieces and now I was ready to do the same to him. I threw my arms up to hit his head, but he countered both my hands by grabbing my arms and he swung me around, I hit the wall and landed beside Brett.

Dameon started laughing and I struggled to ignore the smell of the blood filling my nostrils up.

I got up and ran hard and fast at Dameon, and I took him by surprise as I lifted up my leg and kicked him hard in the chest. He went flying back and caught himself before he hit the ground.

Dameon hissed, "I'll get you later Mianna, my love." He glanced at Brett, "You too." And he started running away at vampire speed.

I turned around and saw that Brett had stood up and was breathing deeply, looking at the ground. My eyes widened, for I didn't realize that he had gotten up. He probably has no idea what we are, but he knows we are not human.

As if hearing my thoughts, he looked up at me and whispered, "What are you?"

I turned around and started running away at vampire speed, but not before I heard him shout, "Wait!"

I didn't dare glance backwards, because now vampires were targeting a human, and that human knew he was wanted.


	2. II Meetings

I gasped for air; I had been running for five minutes, and at long last reached the apartment. The encounter with Dameon and Brett had caught me completely off guard.

I was mostly in awe over Dameon. He had betrayed our own coven, I had trusted him with my life, and loved him with all my heart. I also thought about that human, Brett. I better not run into him again, if he tells anyone about what he saw, life in the city will be even harder than I had originally thought.

After I had regained strength, I stood up, walked inside to the available room and knocked on the wooden door. After a moment without an answer, I twisted the knob; it was empty. I stepped into the large room and looked around, it was in pretty good shape, very dusty, but it was good enough for me. I decided that I would find the landlord in the morning, and tell him I'd take it.

Since it was almost one in the morning, and humans require sleep, I set to work on my new apartment. I found an old broom in the closet, and got to work on the floors. By the time I had finished, the apartment was spotless, and the sun was poking it's head over the horizon.

I grabbed my pack and walked down two flights of stairs, until I came to a room marked 'Landlord'. I rapped twice and was quickly greeted by a middle-aged man, wearing limited clothing, to my distaste. As he soon as he saw me, he realized he was still in his boxers, and he grabbed a blanket. He impatiently asked what I wanted.

"I am interested in the apartment on the third floor, 6G," I politely told him.

"Can you afford it?" He asked, rather rudely.

"Yes, I can pay in full for the next two months," I replied as I took out the money.

He gladly accepted, and I left, making a note to visit him as little as possible.

I stepped out the front doors of the large building and squinted in the bright light. My first goal was to get a job, and I was feeling confident, so I hoped for the best.

After walking out of the fourth store, I felt my confidence level decrease. I contemplated try a cheap-looking corner store, but that would mean constant interaction with people. I got my brain cells pumping; I needed a job where I wouldn't be around people all of the time. Finally, I thought of the perfect job, and I turned around and went on my way.

After knocking, a lady opened the door with a creak and smiled. "Hi," I chirped, my perky voice sounding extremely fake. "I'm here about the dog walking job, are you still looking for someone?" I asked with an artificial smile plastered across my face.

"Why yes," the lady croaked. "You seem like a nice young girl, you'd be the perfect person for my baby. I'm Launi Gesh, and this is my miniature poodle, Harvey."  
As I waved goodbye to Ms. Gesh, I inwardly shrieked. Wow, finding a job wasn't too bad, and this way I wouldn't be near many people at all. I just had to walk a dog once every morning, which should be a piece of cake.

I wandered aimlessly for a while, a combination of joy and brief state of exhaustion overcame me. I fell into a brief trance. I wrenched my eyes open and escaped from my trance as soon as I heard the human's scream; Dameon was about to attack Brett again.

Making sure the street was somewhat abandoned, I broke into a sprint, at vampire speed of course. I knew they were somewhere near the café, since I saw it in the background. I slowed as I neared the approximate area.

After a moment or two, I began to get frustrated. I needed to find him before Dameon killed him, which would probably be pleasurable for that traitor.

I emitted a sigh of relief, but then I was hit with panic once again. At least I had Brett and Dameon in my sight, now all I needed was a plan...

"Dameon!" I shrieked. "What do you think you are doing, what do you want with him?" I screamed, gesturing towards Brett.

"Stupid, oblivious Mianna, why have you returned, are you begging for death?" Dameon asked coolly.

I kept as calm a manner as possible and yelled, "Brett, run, now. Dameon, what is wrong with you. You know there are places to go for what you want, why hurt a human?"

"Ah, naive Mianna, I don't want what you think. I want this boy for his intelligence, and his strength, the Dagans are going to win this time," Dameon smugly stated.

Brett was staring confusedly at both Dameon and I, he had clearly disobeyed my simple instruction. "The Dagans will never beat the Sultanna, your coven is dirty, mean, and scum. Brett, LEAVE!" I screamed.

Dameon crept towards the boy, who remained in his original position. Dameon no longer faced me, and I took advantage of the opportunity. I grabbed him from behind, and shoved him to the ground. He was extremely angry, and just as shocked, which I found offensive, but I kept the blows coming.

I thought I was going to be knocked unconscious, Dameon's gigantic fist was directly beside my head, but Brett hit him first, and sent him soaring backwards. Dameon retreated after that. He really is a coward; at least he didn't hurt Brett or I.

I began to walk away, but then Brett grabbed my arm. "I'm sorry I asked about you yesterday. I don't need to know, I was just curious," he said earnestly.

I gave a weak smile, "Thanks." I tried to leave, and I was stopped, for the second time.

"Would you like to go to dinner, you saved my life twice, I owe you big time," Brett gave a light laugh.

"Uhm, no thanks," I said rapidly. For the third time I tried to leave and I walked into him. I rubbed my sore nose; his shoulder was painful. I decided to stop attempting to walk away, I was getting more hurt now than when Dameon was here.

After minutes of persuasion, I accepted his invitation, but to coffee, not a restaurant. I could pretend to indulge in the caffeinated beverage, but not eating a whole meal would get noticed.

We paused a moment for a few slow breaths, then made our way to the café I had been in last night. Thankfully, I didn't recognize any of the waiters; they must be on at a different shift. Brett and I sat opposite each other in one of the booths.

We sat there for at least two hours. He is actually a really interesting individual. Brett is currently studying law, and he is at the top of his class. He told me that he either wants to own his own practice, or teach law at his university. Dameon was right, he is strong and extremely intelligent, not to mention more attractive than anyone I have ever seen before.

We began talking about our childhoods. I started to cry when he told me of his past. He had an abusive father; this caused a lot of tension to build in their family. When his mom passed away of cancer, Brett ran away from home with his younger brother. They made it to their aunt's, and when she found out about their father, she took custody of the two boys. Even after all that he remained an optimistic person.

His brown eyes bore into mine when I spoke of my partially made up childhood. I talked about Laila, and my mother, Flora, but I left out the parts about my coven, the war, vampires, and the fact that my childhood was a lot more than twenty years ago.

After I had "finished" my third cup of coffee, I told Brett that I was ready to go home. He seemed reluctant at first, so was I actually. I offered to pay, but he refused, he really was an awesome guy.

We slowly walked together out of the café, he reached out for my hand, and I took it. This guy was amazing; he was perfect in comparison to Dameon. I looked up at the sunset as we continued on in silence. I thought that I had made the right decision accepting his offer to go for a drink. I didn't have much else to do anyways. I enjoyed myself too; Brett is a very deep person. I could only find one thing wrong with him: he was human.

We reached my apartment, and I turned to thank Brett, he smiled back. I waved goodbye as he left for his own home. I was glad that he didn't ask for my phone number, if it had come to that, I know I would have given it to him. He seems so sweet and sincere, but I was born a vampire. Maybe part of the reason I seemed to like Brett so much was because that is what I want to have. I'm not even ready to date again, not after I just found out the truth about Dameon. I walked into my new home; the place was growing on me. I sat down on my couch and turned on the television. I will never see that guy again, so it doesn't matter that I held his hand and that I briefly fell for him. It was just a chance encounter that will never happen again.


End file.
